Home Away from Home
by paynesgrey
Summary: Tracy Strauss returns to her halfway house in Georgia and begins her plans to help children with abilities. When Sylar tries to get involved, Tracy becomes concerned. Post-Series.
1. Prologue: The Return of Ms Strauss

AN: This is a new serial I'm starting that is based around contest prompts and community claims at Livejournal. The word counts will vary depending upon rules of the communities, and updates will hopefully be bi-weekly. This is post-series and inspired by the graphic novel chapter "Reaching Out" involving Tracy's halfway house. Enjoy! 

* * *

><p><span>Home Away from Home<span>

Prologue: The Return of Ms. Strauss

Tracy inhaled a deep breath as she stood at the front door of a familiar house, and she took a moment to calm herself after returning from her long journey in New York. She could do this; this was something she'd wanted to undertake for awhile now. She honestly felt like this was her true calling, and after all the terrible things she'd done in her life, well, Tracy actually found this work meaningful, and maybe it was a way she could make up for her sins and do right by these abilities given to her.

It'd been no more than two months after she'd started the halfway house in Savannah, Georgia for people with special abilities. One crazy mission to find Eli for Samuel had led her onto this path, and it made her realize she didn't need people like Samuel or Eli to find worthiness in life.

She didn't lose control of her powers anymore, and people, young people who were as scared and frightened as she had been when her ability had manifested, now looked up to her as a mentor and guide. Consequently, after Claire Bennet's stunt on the Ferris wheel, people with abilities needed her help more than ever - whether the entire world believed Claire Bennet's healing abilities were real or not.

Samuel Sullivan was thankfully in jail, and Eli was gone. He'd never shown up around her again, and he probably knew she'd freeze his ass and all his copies if he ever came back and tried anything against her students either.

Yes, Tracy Strauss could take care of herself, and her kids, and though she worried about money (Angela Petrelli's final check would only last so long), she knew she could make it. Somehow she'd figure out a way to continue funding the house and taking on people with abilities who needed help. She hated that money was an issue at all because her house and plans weren't about that. It was about doing what was right for people like her.

She had to make it, if not for her sake anymore but also for her kids. Perhaps in the future she'd realize she couldn't do this alone. Tracy could call in favors, and she knew plenty of other people out there who could help. Until then, she'd make it on her own.

When she opened that door, Tracy was greeted with smiles and hopeful faces.

"Welcome back, Ms. Strauss," said a voice, and she turned and saw Ricky grinning at her. She drew him into a hug and looked him over proudly, and her gaze swept through the room to the other faces, some old and some new, waiting for her next move.

"It's good to be back, and you did a great job holding up the place, Ricky," she said, squeezing his arm. She straightened her pose and met everyone's eyes again after taking another long breath. "Now, we have a lot of work to do, so let's get started."


	2. Chapter One: A Hiro's Journey Never Ends

AN: Written for the "sticky" prompt for fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count Limit: 300. Characters: Ando, Hiro, Kimiko.

* * *

><p><span>Home Away from Home<span>

Chapter One: A Hiro's Journey Never Ends

Hiro watched his best friend rest his hand over his sister's growing belly. He smiled thoughtfully, excited for the baby to be born soon. Ando would have little time for helping Hiro save the world now, but Hiro was glad his friend could be a hero to his niece.

His smile faded at the thought. Ando was now more bound to his father's company and family life than he was.

_What am I suppose to do now? _Hiro thought, and he almost felt dizzy thinking of the possibilities. He could go through time and check out history, only the temptation to right past wrongs would be too strong. No, he wouldn't dare time travel much, not so far back in the history that he damaged too many butterflies. The incident with Kensei had been enough of a sticky situation that he'd dare not repeat.

Hiro had already said his goodbyes before he decided what he had to do. He wouldn't give up a hero's life. It was still his destiny, and the world needed him now more than ever; especially, after Claire Bennet jumped off the Ferris Wheel. Most of the world believed it as a trick, but some people had believed it, extremists and conspiracy theorists who were already exhibiting great fear and unrest.

He lightly shook the thoughts away and dug inside his pocket, and he pulled out the letter he received last week. It had been well-read, and after a long discussion with Ando and Kimiko, Hiro had decided to take up Tracy Strauss's offer.

Blinking through time and space, Hiro looked up at the front door of the halfway house. He glanced at the sign that read: _Strauss and Sanders Training Home and Retreat_.

He felt his excitement bubbling already as he approached the front door.


End file.
